On-line transactions are increasingly cross-jurisdictional and/or international. Collecting tax, and/or enforcing jurisdictional requirements on such transactions can be extremely difficult as the tax authorities and/or legal authorities must often rely on the on-line sales presence to provide reports of transactions.